


On the Hunt

by BiscuitPatrol



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, Eventual Smut, Eventual knotting, Eventual violence, Heats, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pheromones, Slow burn? we dont know her, Vampire! Zim, Werewolf! Dib, ZaDr, Zadr AU, eventual blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitPatrol/pseuds/BiscuitPatrol
Summary: Dib was a werewolf. Zim was a vampire. Can I make it anymore obvious? No but for real, gay pining idiots go to hunt something and fall in love in the meantime. Slow burn? We don't know her, sorry only immediate attraction here folks. 😤
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 37





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual blood and biting, as well as some violence with the "creature" but I'll add necessary tags as we go. I'm thinking this will be 2-3 chapters, so I'll release them as my schedule allows, though sadly I'm entering college which will be a wild time for sure. I made this before Zadr week, but I figured it was good to release the first chap for the Cryptids day 4! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of zadr twilight!!

Dib’s eyes had been stalking the door long before anyone entered the classroom. An unmistakable and sickly saccharine scent was lingering just outside the door. Dib glanced up when the door finally swung open, revealing a shorter and paler male with very cute styled up dark brown hair. He was wearing a light red hoodie and black skinny jeans that accentuated his hips in the worst way. Dib caught a glimpse of those seductive bright red eyes that confirmed his suspicions. A vampire. 

Dib frowned at the strong smell starting to make him dizzy, ‘Fuck, he smells like straight up candy,' Dib thought and shamefully added in his head, blushing, ‘One I certainly wouldn’t mind tasting.’

Ms. Bitters turned to the door as it swung open and walked towards him from where she stood in front of the class, gesturing to him, "Class, this is Zim, our new student. He’s moved here from," She paused and boredly looked at ‘Zim’.

Zim realized she was expecting him to answer and hesitated for a moment before raising a sharp, painted black nail in the air and said, "Oh! um, Oregon."

Moments after, Zim finally seemed to catch onto Dib's scent as well. Zim scrunched up his nose slightly and trailed his eyes across the classroom before landing on Dib. Zim grinned wide, eyes full of mirth. A werewolf. Zim rolled his eyes at Dib's obvious glare and smirked his sharp teeth at him, winking. The taller male with full, bushy, black hair and an odd cow lick, blushed and looked out the window, quietly muttering variations of the phrase, 'Fucking vampire.' His classmates seemed to completely ignore him, though, only Zim could have heard what he said. 

Zim watched Dib pout and look out the window with a blush and smiled, 'He’s just like a puppy,' Zim thought, ‘How fitting.’

Ms. Bitters pointed to the open desk behind Dib and sighed, “You may sit over there, Zim.”

'How convenient,' Zim thought. He walked in graceful short strides from his place in front of the class to the seat directly behind the wolf. Dib whimpered under his breath when Zim passed by him with his godly scent, 'Fuck, it’s so much worse up close.' Dib unconsciously brought his own painted finger to his nose, rubbing it slightly, as if that would help the scent dissipate. To his dismay, Zim seemed to notice his obvious discomfort.

"Something wrong, pup?" Zim chimed at the back of Dib’s head as he slid easily into the seat behind him. Dib turned to Zim, his bright, golden eyes shocking Zim into silence, a very rare occurrence. The wolf was fucking stunning. Zim felt heat rise to his own face as Dib’s scent only grew stronger this close as well. Zim realized the boy’s discomfort was likely because of his own strong pheromones. They had originally been used to disorient and entice prey so that vampires could feed more easily, but it never seemed to affect anyone around him before. That is, until this wolf. 

Zim had no need to even utilize his pheromones since he didn’t ever drink human blood. He created a synthetic blood his body could run on so he didn't have to drink from people. He hated how disgusting and unhygienic humans were, and would only drink from them if he had absolutely no other choice. 

Zim gawked at his glowing golden eyes with his own glowing red ones, his smile was absolutely enchanting to Dib. Dib finally seemed to register the words the vampire, Zim, had said to him and muttered a quiet, "I'm fine."

Zim’s sharp grin got wider at the lie, “If you say so. Name's Zim, but of course you already know that. What’s yours?" Zim straightened more in his seat, very intrigued by the wolf that sat in front of him. He was not expecting this when he got out of bed this morning. He smelled, unsurprisingly, like the woods and pine, but also present was the strong smell of cinnamon and cloves. Zim found himself breathing in more and more of it, he had never smelt anything like it before and he was intent on memorizing the wolf’s scent.

Dib regarded the vampire for a moment. Dib had never seen any in this town before, and he was wary because of how much trouble vampires could be. God, this vampire was really really attractive. 

"It’s Dib,” Dib coughed subtly, “So, what are you doing here?"

Ms. Bitters went back to the board as soon as Zim had sat down, teaching something related to government, as far as Zim could tell. He didn't care. Dib lowered his voice so only Zim could hear him, not that he really had to since their classmates’ hearing was much worse than their own, "Killing people? Making an army?"

Wow this kid was paranoid. Zim laughed quietly and shook his head, taking Dib by surprise, "God no. I don't even drink human blood anyway, it's absolutely disgusting, "Zim visibly shuddered at the thought and stuck his tongue out at Dib, "I just needed a change. Something more exciting and lively than where I was," Zim's smile took a seductive turn, "Do you think there’s any excitement here for me?" he said, his voice dripping with the innuendo.

Dib flushed bright red at what Zim had implied, but thought about his question legitimately. He could actually really use his help in hunting what Dib had been observing, and if Zim really didn’t have any ill intent, it would really help Dib get a wrangle on this thing. And a vampire’s strength would be a great addition...

"Actually,” Dib started, looking Zim in his eyes, “I do have something exciting for you to do around here, if you’re interested. And it does involve me. But not what you're thinking! I mean I'm not saying we won't- or uh, will for that matter, uh." Dib blushed and stammered off the end of the sentence quietly, hiding his face in his palm. If Zim hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have even heard what Dib had said. 

"Noted," Zim smirked at the big werewolf blushing in his seat, a truly odd thing to see someone so tall and big do, but fuck, Zim really wanted to see him squirm from other things, "So, what is this exciting thing for us to do that definitely isn't sexual?" 

Dib laughed and stilled slightly when it seemed that Zim's scent got stronger. He took his hands away from his face and muttered, "Well, uh, would you be interested in helping me hunt? I’ve been having lots of trouble with a ah-,” Dib looked at his classmates thoughtfully, “‘Thing’ around here, and I could definitely use your help. Could be fun. It's the closest thing to excitement you'll get around here, that’s for sure."

Zim pursed his lips and ran his long nails through his hair, seemingly contemplating Dib’s offer. Dib couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to run his fingers through Zim’s hair. He also couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted Zim to bite him with those sharp, beautiful teeth and dig into him with those wondrous claws. 'Fuck, I have issues,' he thought to himself.

"Ok. Deal," Zim smiled, "When?" 

"We could go today. After school if you're free!" Dib felt his cheeks warming at his own excitement, God he hadn't been this attracted to someone in, well, ever. 'How do people live like this all the time? I can barely even breathe,' Dib thought as his heartbeat continued to increase, pounding loudly in his chest.

Zim looked Dib up and down, paused and smirked wildy, "You do know I can hear your heart right?" Zim said as if reading Dib's thoughts. 

"Oh, God," Dib grumbled loudly, bringing his hands to his face again, trying to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't working, "Of course you can."

Zim laughed high and bright, and it was so genuine that Dib had to peel his hands away from his face to get a glance. Zim was so radiant when he was laughing. Everything about him was infectious and Dib found a goofy grin making its way to his own face, though it kept its bright red color. He was sure Zim could sense that as well so he just shrugged his hands into his lap, knowing that he couldn't hide his embarrassment from a vampire, which mega sucked since Dib’s natural state was almost always embarrassed. 

As if reading his thoughts again, Zim smiled up at Dib, "Don't worry, I can't do it all the time. It actually takes a lot of concentration, that I don't usually have, to pick up on emotions. The heartbeat thing is a dead giveaway though," Zim paused and snickered to himself, "Well. I guess it's a not-dead giveaway."

Dib laughed loudly at his stupid pun and shook his head, “Good to know. So, uh, after school then?”

“It’s a date.”

The rest of the school day went by painfully slow, especially since Dib had something to finally look forward to. This was certainly a first for him. He smiled at the thought of getting to hang out with Zim and get to know him. He seemed like a confident little ball of energy that Dib could really get used to being around. Even in the bit that they had spoken to each other this morning, there was something there he was sure they both could feel. The attraction he felt for Zim was sudden and intense, and Dib didn’t exactly know how to feel about that. Though, it seemed to be mutual, if Zim’s attitude toward him was anything to go by. Then again, he could also just be being nice to him. That seemed like the more likely situation to Dib.

The final bell of school rang and Dib quickly tossed his books into his locker, clutched his bag, and almost sprinted toward the front door where Zim would be. Before he could, something behind him grabbed the hood of his hoodie and pulled him back. Dib defensively whirled around to see what had tugged him so strongly, but relaxed as soon as he saw Zim’s smirking face.

“In a rush to be somewhere?” Zim teased at the boy almost two full heads above him.

“Ah.” Dib blushed and stayed quiet for a second, having been caught practically bolting to see Zim.

He looked at Zim with his eager eyes, trailing over Zim’s magnificent face, memorizing everything he could. He wanted to ask Zim how he had gotten that little scar on his eyebrow, he wanted to ask Zim everything, he wanted to know everything about him. ‘God, creepy much?’ he thought to himself. What was he going to say again? 

“You, um, are you okay with stopping by my house first? We’ve got to grab some things if we’re going to hunt, and I wanted to explain exactly what we’re doing since I couldn’t exactly do that in class.” 

Zim kept his hand on Dib’s hood a moment longer, letting his nails linger down and scratch lightly at the back of Dib’s neck, before he pulled away and gestured for Dib to start walking, “Lead the way.” 

Dib gawked, flushed, and stuttered a few words before just turning around and heading towards the school’s front door, Zim’s presence close behind him. His scent was becoming more and more persistent with each step, and Dib mentally groaned, ‘Bold of me to assume that I would even be able to focus on anything with him around.’ Maybe hunting wasn’t such a good idea, but he sure as hell wasn’t backing out now. He could definitely focus on the task at hand, right?

Zim found Dib’s reactions to be absolutely fucking adorable, he wanted to eat him up, in every meaning of the phrase. Zim had never ever had a real thirst for blood before, not from a human anyway, but Zim’s mouth was heavily salivating at Dib’s glorious scent. ‘God, how am I supposed to focus like this?’ Zim inwardly groaned, but he was just as eager all day as Dib was, so he wasn’t going to back out now. He’d never had to before, but he could totally control his thirst, right?

Once they were alone on the sidewalk and a few minutes from school, Dib turned toward Zim as he began walking in the direction of his house, “So, what's your story? If you’re not here to kill people or make an army, why are you here?”

“I wasn’t lying before when I said I needed some excitement in my life,” Zim waggled his eyebrows, but sighed a moment later, “But I really did need a change, and, if I’m being honest, we were really isolated where I used to live. I haven’t even seen any vampires other than my little brother. You’re one of the only other supernatural beings I’ve talked to. Though, I’m sure you can relate to that feeling,” Zim looked up at Dib’s amber eyes with a now somber expression.

Dib frowned, it was definitely something he had plenty of experience in; being alone. When your very existence could get you killed and tortured you often try to stay as far away from other people as you can, hoping to never raise suspicions. That didn’t mean Dib liked being alone though, rather, he hated it. The only people he had in his life were Gaz and Dad, but Gaz moved away a year ago, and his dad worked so often that Dib almost never saw him. Gaz and him talked on the phone a bit, but she was busy, and talking on the phone wasn’t the same as having her company in person. 

“Yeah. Yeah I can,” Dib sighed slightly, “But um, well, if it’s something you’re interested in, we could make this a regular thing? Not just the hunting, I mean, but like, hanging out in general,” Dib groaned and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, “God I’m really bad at talking. Sorry. Being alone most of the time hasn’t exactly made conversing my strong suit.” 

Zim’s glowing eyes followed Dib’s hands, intent on learning every mannerism he did. Zim had never felt this way towards anyone. He had never wanted to learn about anyone else, let alone touch them, but that was all he wanted to do with Dib. His attraction to this wolf was the most intense thing Zim had ever felt and it scared him. But the feeling was addictive and he wanted more; more of the feeling, and more of Dib.

When Dib quirked his head at Zim, he realized he hadn’t responded to Dib and instead had just been staring at Dib’s face. Zim flushed, “Ah, sorry. Uh, yeah, that is something I would be very interested in. I want to know everything about you,” Zim finished and blushed even harder, laughing a bit, “Wow, uh sorry, that was forward. I guess we’re both not too good at talking, huh?”

Dib smiled, “I guess not. I’m glad. That you want to hang out, that is. I want to know everything about you too,” Dib laughed and his eyes lit up towards Zim as he became visibly more excited, “Even though I am a supernatural being, I still have an intense interest and fascination with them. I’ve never seen a vampire before, so I’m very curious about what you can do.”

Zim raised his brow with a smile, and Dib flushed when he realized what he had said and how it had sounded. Dib stuttered a bit, but finally shut his mouth and just looked at Zim. Zim just smirked and responded flirtatiously, “Well I’m more than happy to show you what I can do, Dib. If we’re to be hunting, you’ll get to see what I can do power-wise very soon and,” he added with a wink, “hopefully more.”

Dib couldn’t believe this was happening. There were very few experiences Dib had with flirting, but no one had ever made him feel this giddy and light and obsessive, and oh god, he was a fucking maniac. He realized why people were so infatuated with romance, because fuck, this was an incredible feeling.

With burning cheeks, Dib smirked, “I really look forward to it.”

They arrived at Dib’s front door about fifteen minutes later, learning more about each other in the time that they walked to Dib’s house. Dib told Zim a bit about Dad and Gaz, and Zim told Dib more about his little brother, Gir. A very odd name indeed, but Dib didn’t question it. Zim told him how he had taken care of Gir his whole life, they had never known who their parents were or where they were. He decided to move because of him as well, it seemed Gir hadn’t had much luck with friends where they used to be, and was lonely just like Zim. They had each other, sure, but Zim knew Gir needed more interactions with kids his own age, and Zim was isolated as well, so he decided to take him to a new place, somewhere they could both start fresh. 

Despite Dib’s insistence that Gir could come out with them, Zim said he didn’t want to put him in any danger, and that he would be fine home alone for a few hours. Perhaps the house would be a mess, but Gir knew how to take care of himself when it came down to it. Zim shot him a text anyway, telling him to be safe walking home and to text him if he needed anything. Gir had replied with a smirking Devil emoji and Zim rolled his eyes, though he seemed satisfied with the answer. 

Dib unlocked his front door and stepped inside, moving along so Zim could come in as well, “No one’s home right now, or really ever for that matter, so we don’t need to be quiet,” Dib almost tripped when he realized he had said something that sounded wrong again. 

Zim’s mind immediately caught what Dib said, and he couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to make Dib loud; screaming, begging, and moaning nothing but Zim’s name. Zim instead didn’t comment on what Dib said, too worked up to think of a response. With a simple smile, Zim asked instead, “So, what is it exactly that we’re doing again?”

Dib lead Zim up the stairs and to the right, arriving at a dark gray room with occult posters, books, and notes everywhere, red strings tying together the conspiracies and theories from Dib’s brain. Zim laughed looking around, touching the different posters and reading some of the notes, “Wow, you weren’t kidding about being into the supernatural, were you?”

Dib blushed a deep red but smiled, “Y-Yeah. It’s a bit much I know. I just love seeing things that other people don’t everyday. And with me being, well, not-human, it makes researching and discovering these things a whole lot easier.”

Dib moved across the room to sit at the edge of his bed, gesturing for Zim to sit as well. Zim decided to choose the comfiest looking spot on the bed, wrapping himself in the fluffy grey blanket that was there in the process of sitting down. Dib smirked at Zim getting comfortable on his bed, and using his blanket. It was a wonderful sight.

“Speaking of, that is what we’re doing today. Kinda. I’ve been trying to capture this,” Dib paused and gestured around the room wildly, “thing that looks kinda like a soot sprite from Spirited Away, except not cute and way way bigger. It has stupid-sharp teeth and a weird stinger-thing on it’s back. I’ve been bitten plenty, but I’ve managed to avoid the stinger, so I’m not sure what it does yet, or if it’s even poisonous.”

Dib continued, a bit worked up now, “Recently it’s been devouring pets and livestock in the area, and the town’s been on high alert. They’re determined it’s a bear or some kind of wolf, so they’re not very concerned, but I know that if this thing keeps feeding it’s appetite is going to continue to grow, and then the people in this town are going to be the ones on the menu. As long as I’ve been researching it, I know that it’s gotten much bigger with every meal it’s had, which is, ah, a bit concerning to say the least,” Dib finished and looked at Zim, gauging his reaction to everything Dib just dumped on him.

Zim’s eyes were wide and comical as he continued to snuggle into the fluffy blanket, seemingly cold, “Just a little concerning, yeah. I have never seen anything or heard of anything like that, so I’m not bringing any knowledge to the table in this situation.”

Dib sighed, “Yeah, I kinda figured. I’ve been digging everywhere and I’ve found absolutely nothing on it. I’ve only ever seen the one though, so I don’t think there are others, at least not in this area. If there were, I would’ve been able to smell them too.”

Zim smirked at Dib, “I do love Spirited Away, though,” Zim caught his eyes from his place on the bed and smiled bright. Dib suddenly wished he had cleaned everything more recently.

“Ah, you caught that. Yeah, I used to be a bit of a weeb, and it was the only way I could think of describing it, other than saying a big black ball with fur. I figured there was a good chance you’d know what I was talking about with how long you’ve been around.”

Zim huffed dramatically and laughed, “Hey! I’m not that old. And anyway, aren’t you not supposed to bring up someone’s age on a first date?”

Dib’s face flushed brightly, but he certainly wasn’t going to correct Zim. He definitely hoped that’s what this was. And the confirmation from Zim made him smile brightly. He simpered at Zim with flirting eyes and rose from the bed, walking toward his walk-in closet filled with what seemed to be entirely the color black, or at least a very very dark palate. 

Zim laughed, “You seem more like a vampire than me with all that black.”

Dib laughed at Zim’s comment, still digging in the top of his closet, “Hey! I happen to like the color black! It works just fine for me!” 

Zim snickered and replied smugly, “Black is a shade, not a color.”

Dib ignored the comment with a smile and emerged seconds later with a duffle bag, bringing it to the bed for Zim to see, “This is my hunting bag, and it should have everything we need for tonight, in the sense that it’s about all I have without breaking into my Dad’s lab.”

Zim pushed and pulled things out of the duffle bag to reveal some water bottles, granola bars, flashlights, rope, two big hunting knives, a weird looking spray bottle filled with something, various-looking traps, big and small, a camera, and a small first aid kit Zim thought wouldn’t really help either of them that much in a bad situation, but he didn’t comment on it.

Dib watched Zim look through the bag and commented with a sad smile, “I realize I may not be helping a lot, but at the very least, so to keep my little semblance of being a good person, I want to try and help. At least find something that keeps it away or kill it so it can’t hurt anyone. It’d be great if we could do something without killing it, but having watched and fought this thing before, it doesn’t seem to have any weaknesses or be deterred by anything.”

Zim sneered lightly, “Well, that’s reassuring,” but both boys laughed loudly at that, “I’m more than down to help though, I did want some excitement after all. One question though, uh, how big is it now?”

Dib smirked at Zim’s uneasy tone, “Oh only about as tall as me.”

Zim looked Dib up and down, making sure he was telling the truth, and rolled his eyes dramatically “Oh. Great. So, not big at all,” he groaned sarcastically up at Dib’s probably 6’2 figure, compared to his 5’4. Zim;s eyes lingered on his waist and chest, thinking about how much he wanted to be under him, to be taken and claimed by the much larger male. Dib flushed under the gaze, but smiled at Zim’s sarcasm.

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Zim tried to focus on anything but his growing thirst and being taken by Dib.

“Um. Well, I am. Open to any suggestions,” Dib chuckled quietly, “but, for now; set up more traps to try and catch it, and check the traps I’ve already set. I know you said you wanted excitement, but this part may be a bit boring.”

Zim removed a hand from the blanket and ran it through his soft hair, “Oh, I’m sure we could find other things to do to make it exciting,” Zim smirked with a yawn, raising his hands to stretch above him, making sure he let his fingers trail across his neck and exposed collar bone on the way down, grinning with such mirth. Dib couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. Both of their scents got much stronger, just when Dib thought he could handle it. 

Dib swallowed through the lump in his throat and groaned, glaring at Zim heatedly, “You know, we won't get anything done if you keep looking like that.”

Zim raised his shoulders and fluttered his lashes seductively up at Dib, “My, whatever do you mean?”

Dib decided to take a chance, because he could not go two more seconds without kissing Zim. He lunged forward from his place above Zim, put a hand into his hair and kissed him, a bit rough, but they both groaned into it, as if they had been waiting for it. And they had. Dib tilted his head almost immediately and deepened the kiss, licking into Zim’s mouth, unable to help himself from keeping it chaste like he had originally wanted. Wolves weren’t exactly known for their self-control, and Dib was no exception. 

He trailed his tongue over Zim’s sharp teeth, and he wanted so bad for Zim to just bite him, and kiss and lick him through all the blood. Dib growled into Zim’s mouth. Fuck, he smelled so so wonderful.

Zim mewled up at Dib’s tall figure, rising to his knees on the bed so Dib didn’t have to lean down so far. He wanted more, Gods, he wanted so much more. He happily opened his mouth for Dib and they made out greedily, neither getting enough of each other, of how incredible the other tasted. He felt Dib’s tongue exploring everywhere, poking and prodding at his sharp fangs and Zim moaned more into Dib’s mouth, Dib responding with an equally needy growl, taking Zim’s lips between his teeth and biting them, hard. Zim couldn’t get enough. Dib’s own scent had him keening into the kiss, trying desperately to smell more of it.

Zim wrapped his hands around Dib’s neck and pressed forward, trying to control the kiss, as he wanted to explore Dib’s mouth too. Their tongues felt so intense and Zim never wanted the feeling to end, he was absolutely basking in the attention given to him, but much too soon the kiss ended, and Dib pulled away panting hard.

Zim frowned at Dib as he took in deep gulps of air, not understanding why they had stopped. Dib laughed breathlessly and responded to Zim’s unasked question, “A-Air, Zim, I need to breathe,” Dib finished.

Zim turned beat red and felt horrible, “Oh my god, I forgot you needed to breathe, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking about it-” Dib sat next to Zim and pulled him close for another greedy kiss, effectively shutting him up. He began running his hands more through Zim’s hair like he’d wanted to do all day. His hair was so soft, and Dib pulled on it roughly so he could hear Zim’s wonderful moans. He kept the hand in Zim’s hair, pulling his head back more and more, leaving him open for Dib to kiss deeply. He circled his tongue with Zim’s and came to the conclusion that Zim’s tongue was longer than Dib’s own, and more serpentine. And fuck if that wasn’t so hot to Dib. He sucked Zim’s tongue into his mouth and nibbled it playfully.

The assault on Zim’s mouth never seemed to end, Dib’s talented tongue and fingers were pulling Zim wherever he wanted him to go, not that Zim minded at all. It felt remarkable, and Zim couldn’t stop his whimpers, DIb only increased with each of his pulls and bites. Dib’s strong scent was so suffocating, but in the best way and Zim couldn't stop inhaling it deep into his lungs. He felt breathless, which was impossible for him, but somehow he did. With that thought, he remembered Dib needed to breathe, and pulled away from him, a last string connecting them before it fell, his eyelids heavy with lust as he opened them, looking at Dib. 

When Zim separated, Dib took some deep breaths and opened his eyes as well, looking at a particularly wrecked Zim with hair all astray from Dib’s pulling, and wet, swollen lips, also Dib’s doing. That made his ego grow a bit, and he wore a smug smile upon his face, staring at Zim’s debauched face and hair.

Zim gathered his mind while they were seperated, and quirked a brow at Dib’s smug face, giggling at him, “What? Proud of something?” He reached up with his own hands and rubbed Dib’s hair back and forth, messing it up successfully, cowlick hanging in different directions between them. Dib laughed at Zim’s sillyness, Fuck, he was already smitten with him, and pulled away completely, but not before giving Zim one last lingering kiss before he sat next to him on the bed. 

They both sat like that for a few minutes, red faced and panting, trying to gather themselves and subsequently make their boners go away.

Dib was the first to break the silence, "Um, I'm sorry about that. I kinda lost control a bit," Dib ran his palms over his face, smiling, "You just smelled so good I couldn't help it." 

Zim smiled, though it was more subdued than it was before. He was battling his own thirst more than he had ever had to before. It was better when they were kissing and Zim was focusing on that, but now that they weren't, all his mind was doing was screaming at him to bite.

"It's okay, I, uh, obviously enjoyed it. A lot. You smelled good too, god, you still do," Zim's fangs seemed to throb in his mouth, he wanted to kiss Dib again, but more than that, he wanted to be biting him.

Tasting Dib's blood was suddenly all he could think about.

Fuck, fighting this might be harder than Zim had thought. He wouldn’t hurt Dib, he absolutely refused to let himself lose control like that. He couldn’t get this close to him again, at least not until he knew he could control himself. This was torture. His throat felt like it was closing around hot coals, begging to get a drop of Dib's blood. 

"We shouldn't do that again," Zim muttered hoarsely, trying to convince himself as much as he was Dib, "I just, I can't, I'm sorry. We should go check the traps."

Dib was taken aback by the 180, minutes ago they were kissing and couldn't keep their hands off one another, and now this? He couldn't think of a logical reason for this sudden turn and felt more hurt by it than he should've been. It was obviously his own fault and he didn't feel good about that at all.

"Um, okay, yeah, we'll, uh, go check the traps then," Dib tried to smile at Zim, but it was hard. He wanted Zim to change his mind, to grab him and kiss him again, but he wouldn’t.

Dib felt horrible for hoping that Zim would change his mind, but Zim obviously felt something for him, or that kiss wouldn't have happened in the first place. Dib kicked the thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the hunt. They really did need to get a hold on this thing fast.

"Okay," Dib got off the bed and offered his hand to Zim, pulling him up and grabbing the duffle bag, before heading to his door,"Let's go."


End file.
